


逢场作戏

by Nyann



Series: Alternative Universe [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyann/pseuds/Nyann
Summary: 《假戏真做》的后续，努力填坑。蛋蛋以为自己和哈利好不容易修得正果，结果发现自己又又又被摆了一道，而这次哈利站到了瓦伦丁的那边。





	逢场作戏

**Author's Note:**

> 埃格西：“为什么哈利有那么多秘密？”  
> 作者：“……因为作者喜欢瞎编。”
> 
> 保证HE~

这是个严肃的科学研讨会，埃格西提醒着自己，结果是忍不住打了个哈欠。

这才是第二天啊，老天爷。埃格西心里闷闷不乐，这些人看起来既无趣，也很无聊。为了打发时间，他只好用自己别扭的拉丁语将小册子上印着的宣传语小声念出来解闷。

埃格西明白自己和学术会议非常格格不入，他之前可是个不学无术的街头混混啊。

他一开始以为他必须有个什么头衔，比如成为哈特教授助手，才能出现在这个研讨会上。后来他们发现，只要黑进系统加入埃格西的名字，然后缴纳一百五十英镑的在场登记费，埃格西就可以通畅无阻地出入这个研讨会。

这让埃格西很失望，原来就这么简单。

埃格西来晚了，等他到场的时候之后最后一排的座位留给他。而哈利正坐在前三排，专心致志地听着台上的人的演讲。

像哈利这样的人，放进电影里大概就是那种足智多谋的角色，像天才一样受众人追捧，而埃格西就像满身肌肉的007。啊，不，其实他连007都不如。要不是梅林发现了埃格西的天赋，他现在还在贫民窟里滚得满身是灰，也可能被打得唇破齿裂，直到某一天音消声灭 。

只是梅林发现了他，决定将他包装起来，送入各种富丽堂皇的宫殿，不过埃格西必须要在午夜最后一下钟声敲响前逃走。埃格西已经很幸运了，他才不会抱怨，因为只要钟声永远不响起，他就永远是一名王牌特工。 

大屏幕上的幻灯片又切换了一次，都是关于谴责国际上对生化武器的违规使用。

埃格西对这些东西一窍不通，他只好强打起精神，盯着那坐在前排的哈利，并且试图在发白发灰的发丛里找寻一缕年轻的痕迹。观察了两分钟，埃格西的视线又转向阿诺德教授，一个盖亚理论的支持者，他今天的头号目标人物。

埃格西怔怔看着阿诺德教授胖胖的侧脸，两颊的肉下垂，下巴处胡子黑白相间，疏于打理，和哈利相比，阿诺德教授简直差多了好吧。

梅林要求哈利以自己的真实身份出现在这里，好接近阿诺德教授。

他一定会成功的，埃格西不知为何带着沮丧的心情想到，两者都是帝国理工出身，虽然研究的领域各不相同，但是他们说着同样的语言。

哈利不会让埃格西他们失望。

那个男人不会让埃格西失望，却让埃格西感到害怕与担忧。埃格西进到房间之后很长一段时间依旧不知所措，只会盯着哈利发愣。不过他目的只有一个，就是保护对方。  
之前埃格西沾沾自喜地以为，对哈利的威胁已经被他们解决了。而且他不光解决了对哈利的威胁，还说服对方加入了他们。

埃格西知道自己会后悔，将哈利拖入他所在的混沌里是不明智的决定，梅林也反对过。但是他是谁啊，巧舌如簧的埃格西。

可惜梅林就是个活了五十年的偏执狂，他觉得事情并没有那么简单，埃格西感到头疼。阿诺德教授和哈利上次卷入的事件有关，于是梅林决定从这位学者着手，顺藤摸瓜将剩下有关人士都揪出来。

埃格西可没想过还有余党，他以为自己做得足够完美了。

埃格西想起圣彼得堡郊外的一次任务。十二月的深冬，凛冽的雪刀子既没能割破他的血管，也没能让他患上低温症，他活着，顽强如沙漠中的骆驼草，即使伤筋裂骨也要站起来。那次他最终还是完成了任务，然而没有人敢夸他。

埃格西觉得有时候自己就像一颗包装漂亮的定时炸弹。

“埃格西？”哈利忽然喊到他的名字。

“哈利？演讲已经结束了吗？”他好像问了个傻问题，环顾四周就能发现大部分人已经朝着出口的方向走去，只有少数几个人上台和刚才的演讲者继续探讨。

哈利点点头，然后埃格西站起来，和哈利一起朝着不远处阿诺德教授走去。

阿诺德教授早就听过哈利的名字，但他们从来不认识对方。

埃格西站在哈利的身边，一边听，一边偷偷用审视的眼光打量着矮胖的中年男人。与此同时，哈利将他介绍给这位教授。

“我似乎从来没有见过你这位朋友”阿诺德教授突然说道。

埃格西吓了一跳，他眨着眼睛。

“盖瑞德·埃文斯，大概是因为我从来没参加过这类会议。”

“这的确是他第一次参加研讨会，”哈利解释道。“盖瑞，如果你以后想在学术界发展，阿诺德教授将是个好选择。”

阿诺德教授大笑起来，“你还真是抬举我啊，哈利。”

埃格西也符合着笑了起来，但是他的直觉告诉他，阿诺德教授没有看上去那么单纯。

他仔细打量着这位胖胖的学者的正面，他说话时候的微表情，还有肢体的一些小动作，想找出一处端倪来。阿诺德教授转头的时候，他瞥见了一道古怪的伤疤。

“怎么了？你看上去有点不舒服。”

埃格西这才如梦初醒。

“不，我只是坐得太久了一点。”他摇摇头，还想再看一眼那道伤疤。 

埃格西忽然有点想离开了，他觉得那伤疤不是什么好东西，也许藏着什么，他要带着哈利逃开。然而他保证过，自己会寸步不离守着哈利。

阿诺德教授在此时掏出一封蓝色邀请函。

“我希望你能来参加我的一个俱乐部活动，哈利。明天是研讨会的最后一天，我的一群朋友习惯性在那之后聚在一起，喝酒、看书、或者随便聊些什么都行，并不只是关于学术问题。”

“那将是我的荣幸。”哈利说。

“但遗憾的是，我只有一封邀请函。”阿诺德教授说道。

埃格西忽然变得警觉起来，他偷偷看向哈利。

哈利带着一丝犹豫，伸到一半的手倏然停下。没有埃格西的保护，他很可能陷入麻烦之中。不过他还是接下了邀请函，说道：“让我考虑一晚上，明天早上我会给你答复。”

阿诺德教授点点头，离开了。

***

“不要答应他。”他们回到车上时，埃格西说。

“我还没决定呢，埃格西。”哈利安抚道埃格西。

“哈，哈，你的决定已经写在脸上了。”埃格西一针见血地指出。

“你觉得这其中有什么危险吗？”

“我也不知道……”埃格西沮丧地摇摇头，叹气道。现在他们能掌握到的线索太少了。“但是你这样一去，我就没办法在你身边保护你了。”

哈利也跟着叹了一口气。

“也许你们可以在我身上放个追踪器什么的？”

埃格西挑起一边的眉毛看着他，调戏着说道：“你知道的吧，我们所谓‘放追踪器’，就是讲它植入到你的皮肤里，72小时之内，只要不出大伦敦区，无论你跑到哪里我们都可以把你找到。”

哈利哑然了片刻，他可能没想到金士曼的追踪器有那么可怕的功能。

“你不害怕吗？自己一个人去，万一那些曾经陷你于不利的混蛋也会去那里呢？”埃格西有些好奇地问道。“哈利，你有时候勇敢的让人难以置信。”

哈利平静地看着他，表情里看不出什么端倪，不过依旧是没有半句话。

“好吧，我不说了。”埃格西乖乖闭上了嘴，将自己更多的疑惑藏了起来。

“我相信你，埃格西。”在汽车又行驶了片刻，哈利说。“即便你不在我身边，也有办法保护我的。”

“既然你这么说。”埃格西噗的一声靠上背垫，但是我不相信我自己，他假装自己并没有闷闷不乐。

总觉得哪里不对劲。

“我总觉得，我就是不能让你一个人去。”他小声嘟哝着，声音里巧妙地带着点央求，希望这样能说服眼前这个顽固的老男人。

“那么追踪器？”哈利却不为所动。

“太麻烦了，而且这侵犯你的隐私。”埃格西反驳道。

“埃格西，我就是个老无所依的老头，平时就喜欢在家和图书馆之间穿梭，偶尔去一两次酒吧，有什么隐私可以侵犯的。”哈利轻声笑道，他似乎一点也不在乎有一群奇怪的特工监视他的私人生活。

“谁知道呢？你长得这么好看，举止又无可挑剔，指不定哪个在水池边里撞见的上流女士就拜倒在你的西装裤下了。”埃格西忍不住吐槽道。

“我保证你所说的这种艳遇只发生在我身上过一次。”哈利敲了敲埃格西的脑门，却让后者的脑子轰的一下炸开了。

“嗨、嗨，梅林还在这儿呢。”埃格西赶忙说道。

“你们调情的时候就当我死了。”梅林的声音从通讯频道传来。

年长的男人哈哈笑出来，而埃格西恨不得一手捏爆自己的特工眼镜。

“没关系，你们这副神奇的眼镜能监视到很多东西。”哈利在沉寂了片刻之后说道。

他现在正戴着的玳瑁眼镜，深棕色的眼睛温柔得琥珀，埃格西抬头，在他眼中看到了自己的倒影，带着一脸不安与不确信。

他瑟缩了一下，让与之争辩的机会像沙子一样从大意的指间流泻，跟着风流走，吹的无影无踪。埃格西意识到他根本没有尽力去抓住一些疑惑。

或者是因为他不想抓住。

“好、好，不管怎样，我们会想办法的。”埃格西最后妥协了，他们一路再没说话。

***

哈利考虑了一晚上，最终还是接受了阿诺德教授的邀请。

埃格西有些气馁地坐在哈利身边，忽然感觉他离自己是那么遥远。

他们将哈利送到阿诺德教授给出的地点，哈利还是那么信任他。埃格西心虚地坐在车，却还是假装没事地做了个鬼脸道：“放心吧，我会想办法混进去的。”

他捏了捏哈利的手，对方点点头，将手抽开然后打开车门离去。

埃格西坐在车里愣了许久，终于回过神来，突然觉得自己无事可做。

罗茜曾经开玩笑说，他是受到幸运女神眷顾的宠儿，没有人会不在见到他的第一眼爱上他。埃格西想到这里忽然笑了，哈利那么信任他，他也会给予同样的信任。

车子在外面停留了大约十五分钟，埃格西观察着进去的人越来越多，心里开始有些着急。忽然，一个戴着胸牌的工作人员正朝哈利刚才跨过的门槛走去。埃格西觉得自己是机会来了，他打开车门跳下去，然后快步走到那人身边。

“先生，请问你有邀请函吗？”那人警惕地打量埃格西。

“啊，”埃格西露出一个天真的微笑，“关你屁事。”

他用一记失忆针射晕了对方，埃格西搀扶着他走进无人注意的地方。

他在人群汇集起来之前，迅速拿走了这人的名牌。埃格西调整好表情，带着自信朝刚才哈利消失的方向走去。一切顺利，没人拦着他，埃格西不禁得意起来。

他在楼道里七拐八拐，那个什么读书俱乐部的指示牌指示的一点也不清楚。

“你必须快一点，加拉哈德！”内置耳机突然传来梅林焦躁的声音。“他们要抓走他！”

抓走谁？他加快步伐，心脏砰砰跳，在走廊里疾跑起来。

不！埃格西憋住了自己的吼叫，然而恐慌过后依旧恐慌。不不不——

埃格西用肩膀狠狠撞开一扇门，哈利已经不见了。

***

哈利失踪之后，阿诺德教授也跟着人间蒸发了，直到第七天，终于有了消息。

期间埃格西一直不愿意回家，他死活都要住在总部，时时刻刻跟进搜寻哈利任务的进度。他冲进梅林的办公室，一个趔趄，差点摔倒。

“梅林，”埃格西喘着气，他才想起来自己从昨天晚上开始就忘了吃饭，感觉五脏六腑都要饿得呕出来。

“加拉哈德。”梅林上上下下审视他。“你看上去糟糕透了。”

埃格西无视了这句话，他顾不上那么多。“哈利在哪里？”

梅林转过身对着电脑上的信息，说：“你先来看看这个人。”

埃格西凑上去，念道：“里士满·瓦伦丁，美国人，企业家，亿万富豪，他与绑架哈利的事情有关系？”

“你还记得哈利被绑架时我们得到最后的影像吗？双脚是义肢的女人？”

埃格西点了点头，他想起那个女人突然出现，然后残忍地杀掉了当时房间里在场的无关人员，并且在他们的监视下成功带走了哈利和阿诺德教授。

“我们发现她是瓦伦丁的助手。”

埃格西点点头，示意梅林继续说下去。

“瓦伦丁和他的助手身上有一层又一层的伪装，他们很少出现在公共场合，直到最近才开始频繁活动。而且我们还发现，之前的生化武器事件也和他脱不了干系。”

“然后呢？他们把哈利带到哪里去了？”埃格西不去想瓦伦丁可能会杀了哈利。他一点都不关心里士满·瓦伦丁的个人背景，他需要知道的只是哈利在哪里。

他愿意为这个男人赴汤蹈火，尽管他知道这太鲁莽了。

他们才认识了不到一个月，他喜欢哈利，但是哈利从未对他说过一句情话，而埃格西也没有。

埃格西皱起了眉头，他暗暗责备自己不该东想西想。

“我们还不知道，” 梅林说。“瓦伦丁下个星期五有一场晚宴，我可以帮你弄一个伪装身份，然后搞到邀请函。不过这次任务你必须万分小心，尤其是他身边那个女人。” 

埃格西点头，“等等，那么阿诺德教授呢？”

“我们还不知道他会不会出现，暂时也没有找到他的下落，不过十有八九是和哈利在一起。这次任务先把首要目标定为瓦伦丁。”梅林解释道。

“我明白了。”

梅林给他安排了过分奢侈的林肯加长车，埃格西的身份是新兴算法公司合伙人之一，刚从MIT毕业两年，年轻气盛又前途无量，正是要春风得意的时期。技术部用一小时给他这个伪装做了个像模像样的网站，并且利用金士曼的资源在一些门户网站上发表了几篇新闻报道。梅林，真有你的，埃格西感叹道。

瓦伦丁喜欢搞科技的，梅林这么跟埃格西解释，喜欢有才华的年轻人。听起来就像个搞同性恋的阔佬，埃格西吐槽。

即使是曾经到过类似场合好几次，埃格西仍旧不能适应这样的气氛。

然而等埃格西一脚踏入会场，里面的音乐立刻颠覆了他对瓦伦丁的认识。这种嘻哈风格的音乐明显让一众雍容华贵的客人不知所措，埃格西偷笑，带着玩味的表情看着几名客人无措的脸，想起了表情滑稽的雪鸮。

埃格西必须承认，他非常喜欢这首歌，于是跟上了音乐的节奏，轻声哼唱，并快步在几名僵直身体的客人中穿过，眼睛不断在人群中搜索，试图找寻瓦伦丁的身影，然后按部就班地接近对方。

人们三五成群地聚集在一起，面带假笑，窃窃私语。埃格西忽然希望自己是有读心术的异能人士，这样他就能在一瞬间知晓这些贵族的肮脏小秘密，不过这对他来说又有什么用？ 

有几个人注意到了埃格西，走上前询问埃格西的身份。埃格西带着迷人的笑容敷衍几句，然后假装借口有事迅速离开。

“梅林，我找不到瓦伦丁。”他闪进了一个角落抱怨着。

在过去的十分钟里，他已经找遍整个会场，依旧没有看到里士满·瓦伦丁的身影。

“这里的人穿得一模一样。你说，他们是不是都是亚瑟的亲戚，要不然怎么都长着一样臭屁的贵族脸，这十分钟里我吃的白眼比过去二十五年吃的都多。”

“我同意你关于亚瑟那部分的话，加拉哈德。”梅林说。“不过明显你训练时期吃的白眼比较多。”

“查理那帮傻瓜的才不算，我以为那是白内障。”埃格西将刚才从侍从银盘里拿来的香槟喝了一大口，它大概是全场埃格西唯一欣赏的事物了。

酒精是特工们永远的好伙计。

“你确定他真的会出现？”

“瓦伦丁是个奇怪的人，但他是主人，一定会出现。”梅林分析道。

“好的吧，我们再等等。”

埃格西将空掉的杯子随意放在一个侍从的盘子里，又一次钻入人群。女士们的裙摆流光溢彩，摇曳摆动。 

埃格西眨了眨眼睛，用一根食指擦了擦有些酸疼的眼角。

自从哈利被抓走后，他没有睡好一觉，总是凌晨三四点醒来，不是惊醒，是自然醒来，肚子空空地绞痛着，几乎让人干呕。

埃格西觉得自己仿佛进入了另外一个世界，瓦伦丁也并非是他所要寻找的人，唯有哈利才是。唯有哈利。

在一个失眠的夜晚里，他设想过那些人捉走哈利之后，会对他做什么。然而这个念头仅仅持续了不到一秒，他就从床上滚下来。

“梅林，我要不要上楼去找找？”埃格西怀疑地盯着二楼的房间，正犹豫着要不要上去。

“我劝你还是不要，埃格西。”

他以为这句话是梅林说的，正奇怪为什么没能力会喊他的名字。

然后埃格西突然意识到梅林根本没有说话。

哈利·哈特，穿着宝蓝色法兰绒礼服和绿色格子裤子，头发打理得一丝不苟，尽管棕发里夹着几缕白发，亦是光彩照人。

他的裤管细长，衬着哈利的双腿挺直，而法兰绒面料柔和了年长者上身的轮廓。

耶稣基督保佑。

埃格西之前给他的玳瑁眼镜不知所踪，但这男人戴什么样的古典镜框都很好看。哈利眼角的皱纹弯起，对埃格西微微一笑。

埃格西能感觉到其中满满当当的宠溺。

但是他瞪大眼睛，不让自己陷进去。他想扑上去。但真实情况是，他感觉到自己的心脏砰砰直跳，同时有锋利的爪尖挤压着、划裂柔嫩心脏的表皮 。

埃格西最终愣在原地，不是进也不是退。

“哈利，”他艰难地开口，脚步不由自主往后退了一步。

“晚上好。”哈利走前几步，和埃格西站得很近。如果放在普通的场合，那双手早就环住年轻人的腰身，轻轻抱着他。

此时厅里的音乐此时变了种风格，不再是瓦伦丁那种古怪的风格，柔和得像天鹅绒。

埃格西闻到他身上的男士香水味，不再是华伦天奴。那是另外一款灰根草香水。埃格西想将鼻子埋入对方衣服里，汲取哈利的味道，但那太刺鼻了，他慌忙退开，因为他从来都不喜欢过于浓厚的麝香味。

“你是来找我的吗？”哈利的声音仿佛是贴着他耳边的。

“我在找这里的主人。”埃格西努力平复自己激动的心情。

忽然顿住了，他一直在寻找的人究竟是谁？

他之前走出研讨会，在车上满满对哈利的疑惑又是怎么一回事？

埃格西害怕了，于是他干脆停止了恼人的思考。

“我们都以为你被抓走了。”他小心翼翼地说道，尽量压低自己的声音。

哈利却没有回答。

“这是你的男孩吗，哈利？”

埃格西睁大了眼睛，看到瓦伦丁正站在二楼扶手处，双手交叉搭在栏杆上，冲着他们咧嘴笑着。他后面跟着个棕色皮肤的黑发女人，埃格西看到了她的金属义肢，梅林说，埃格西，如果你遇到了这个女人，如果不是胜券在握，跑。

埃格西不会跑，他还有任务需要完成。

“这是我的同事。”哈利摇头否认道，而埃格西连忙附和着点头。

瓦伦丁和他的女助手走下来，埃格西感觉到背脊一阵发凉。梅林在另外一边提醒他小心行事，不过他完全能想象出技术官和他一样紧张。

“埃格西曾经和我一起合作过。”哈利解释道。

埃格西趁机抬起头看了一眼哈利，他脸上没有伤疤，精神也充足。

他的手忽然搭上自己的肩膀，隔着两层衣服埃格西也能感觉出哈利掌心的温度。这身衣服的包裹着他矫健的身躯，埃格西想起这个男人在旅馆里是如何将自己压进床垫的。

他红了脸，知道不该在这个时候想那些色情画面。

罗茜要是知道了绝对会笑着骂他，愣头小子，一点都不专业。

“晚上好，瓦伦丁先生。”埃格西伸出手。“盖瑞·埃文斯，我经营一家刚上市的算法公司。”

“我怎么不记得有邀请像你这样一样年轻有为的小伙子？”瓦伦丁打趣道，但是埃格西却紧张了。

“也许是贵人多忘事。”哈利插话道。

瓦伦丁盯着他看了那么几秒，还是非常给面子地握了握埃格西的手。

“你们觉得今晚我的宴会怎样？”

“很不错。”哈利回答。“尤其是音乐方面，非常特别，符合你的风格。”

瓦伦丁假装得意一笑，双眼又开始盯着埃格西打量起来。“你是不是也参加了那个欧洲‘生化武器声讨会’？”

“如果您是说两个星期前的研讨会，那么是的。”埃格西说道。

“是声讨会，我没想过你这样的公司也会对老学究感兴趣。”瓦伦丁嘻嘻哈哈地说道，埃格西意识到他在一语双关。

“我只是受到了哈利的邀请。”

埃格西感觉自己真是练就了一身说谎不打草稿的本领。

“既然你是哈特先生的熟人，那么有没有兴趣知道为什么我会邀请他来参加今天的晚宴？”

埃格西感到无助，他不知道瓦伦丁在打什么牌。“我猜是重拾旧情？”

瓦伦丁哈哈大笑，惊扰了旁边的几位客人。

埃格西反而觉得这笑声十分恶毒，仿佛曾浸泡过毒药。他真的很想尖叫着抽出枪打穿对方的颅骨。

“是啊，这里每一个人都是重要的来宾。”

言下之意好像说埃格西并不是受邀而来的。

“我们尊贵的主人应该还有其它的事情要做，”哈利在沉默良久之后忽然说道，“那么我和盖瑞德就不打扰了。”

他们最后又假意客套了几句话，瓦伦丁便带着女助手离开了。埃格西盯着黑发女人闪着冷光的义肢，内心同样感到一阵冰冷。

“埃格西。”哈利忽然凑到他耳边，用异常低沉的声音呼唤他的真名。

“什么？”看着哈利，他身边的人忽然变成了空气。

埃格西在这里只能显得格格不入，他是一名穿着铠甲的中世纪骑士，理应冲锋陷阵， 现在钟声就要敲响了，风度翩翩的男人拉着他，皮肤紧紧贴着皮肤，忽然间埃格西的一身本事就凭空消失了。

“你还记得酒店系统里记录的那个名字是什么吗？”

“亨利·博林布鲁克。”埃格西回答。

“这是亨利四世的名字。”哈利说，“他是个叛国者，背叛了懦弱的理查德二世，踏着前任君主的鲜血登上了王座，那不是一个好名字。”

埃格西眨了眨眼睛，几秒的恐慌过后，冷静突然又流入他的身体里。

哈利·哈特啊……

“你到底是谁？”他终于问出了口。

***

回去的路上，埃格西根本没有注意梅林操着那一口浓重的苏格兰口音对自己说了什么，他脑子里想的都是哈利跟他说的话。

该死的，他无法不去思考博林布鲁克这个名字隐含的意义，他希望哈利只是给自己开了一个充满恶趣味的玩笑。但他是哈利·哈特，他认识这个男人之后，已经领略了多次对方这种捉摸不定的个性。他仍旧觉得自己不了解这个人，哈利身上仿佛像笼罩着一层迷雾似的，而这层缭乱的雾现在让他非常难受。

你到底是谁？

我是谁并不重要，但是你要相信我，埃格西。

这是埃格西从哈利口中套出的唯一一句话，然后他便抛弃他，重新回到上流社会去。

“加拉哈德，你到底听到我说话没有？”

“什么？”好不容易回过神来，他感到一丝愧疚，他的确是把梅林晾在一边太久了。“再说一次？”他有点心虚地说道。

梅林叹了一口气，说：“哈利，他不是什么科学家或者教授，他可能一直在骗我们。”

他屏住呼吸，恨不得把自己活活窒息而死。

“你说什么？”

“这些都是根据仅有的线索做出来的推断，我们从来没有见过一个普通人能那么镇定自若地面对一颗定时炸弹，对吗？”

“你是说那颗定时炸弹也可能是个骗局？”埃格西追问道。

“是的，我们已经发现很多关于这个人的信息都是伪造出来的，有些甚至自相矛盾。所以他和你的第一次见面，极有可能都是安排好的。”

为了什么？

埃格西重重跌回座位上，他的脑子是一滩浆糊，既无法思考，也不愿意思考。

“你说过我们是个不为人所知的独立情报机构。”

“咳，我是这么说过。”梅林解释道，“但是也有很多时候特工们留下了不该留下的踪迹，金士曼还没有那么伟大能做到彻底地消声灭迹。这也并不是第一次让别人顺着痕迹找到了我们。”

真是操蛋，埃格西觉得自己又被骗了一次。

“看这个，加拉哈德。”梅林的声音忽然又响起。

车子上的显示屏突然亮起来，他看到的是瓦伦丁的新闻发布会现场。他耐着性子将瓦伦丁的表演看完。演的真好，埃格西想，奥斯卡影帝非你莫属。

“永久免费电话卡？什么时候天上开始掉馅饼了？”他忍不住吐槽。“真的有人会相信他所说的话？”

“不少人都会相信，”梅林的声音听上去不像是在开玩笑。“瓦伦丁在慈善和环境保护问题上做出了不少贡献，他的企业形象塑造得堪称完美，人们会把他这次发放免费电话卡的行为当成他的又一次‘善举’。”

埃格西干笑了几声。

突然，有什么东西在他脑子里一闪而过。刚才的发布会让他想起了一些东西，是在今晚宴会上看到的东西。准确来说，是在哈利身上发现的。不，不只是哈利，他在其他地方也看到过，然而一时间他想不起来是在哪里。

“把视频调回他女助手那里。”梅林照他的话去做了。“停。”

画面停在女助手身上，她在鼓掌，同时侧头望着自己的老板。

“放大她的脸部，耳朵那边，我需要确认——”

当看到那个的时候，他瞪大了眼睛，觉得那一瞬间里全身仿佛脱力了般，是的，太棒了，他见过这个——女助手的耳朵边上有一道激光缝合的疤痕，他在哈利的耳边也看过相似的伤疤。  
“这是什么？”梅林疑惑了。

“哈利耳朵边上也有这样的疤痕。”他想起来了，另外一个地方是哪里。“还有阿诺德教授也有。”

他捏紧双拳，试图将刚才被抽走的力气凝聚回来。他告诉自己，这不是沮丧的时候，他是个经过严格训练特工，穿着现代盔甲的战士，他手上沾过许许多多人的鲜血，他没有时间去顾及那些儿女情怀。

况且现在越来越多的证据显示这段感情也许都是虚伪的。

但是他做不到，他就是不行。

一切都联系上了，哈利，他站在瓦伦丁那边。

“这代表什么意思，加拉哈德？”

“这代表着……”他的喉咙很干，灼烧感从胃底传来。他在宴会上喝了不少瓦伦丁的高档酒，开始现在他只想将它们全部呕出来。天杀的里士满·瓦伦丁，天杀的老男人。“哈利·哈特是我们的敌人。”

“埃格西，你真的这么认为？”梅林问道。 

“无论如何，”埃格西说道，他也不希望如此。“你先改道，送我去哈利的住处。”

“你怎么知道他会回去？”

“我不知道，只是碰碰运气。不过自打他决定出现在那个宴会上时大概就已经撕下了自己的伪装面具。”尽管埃格西不愿意相信哈利是他们的敌人，“他没有什么好隐瞒我们的了，何必继续东躲西藏。” 

梅林那边也跟着沉默了，但埃格西知道他目前也没什么好主意。

“我会派兰斯洛特也跟着过去。”

“好的，不过让她在外面等着我就好。”

为什么你依旧相信他不会伤害你？ 

埃格西努力维持着自己最后一丝镇定，可是依旧控制不住地微微颤抖起来。

那是愤怒。

***

哈利的家夹在两栋建筑物之间，从外面看去似乎只有小小的一点空间，但是等到他进去之后，发现里面的空间一点都不狭小。它很符合哈利的品味，屋子的装修设计非常柔和，有一种他说不来的古典感。

而这栋房子的主人即便在黑夜袭来也一定是光彩照人，以他那独特又低调的方式。

埃格西在下车之前猛灌了自己两杯麦凯伦，因为只有这样他才敢面对哈利。

他走进哈利的房子，几乎没花什么时间就熟悉了这里面的一切。之前哈利从来没有邀请过埃格西来他的家，他们从来只在埃格西的公寓里见面。

埃格西的手臂上勾着一把黑伞，进门的时候却没有将它放在外面，但是对此哈利也没有多说什么。 

“我还以为你要睡了。”

“我是的。”哈利冲他一笑，优雅地坐下然后整理起因为这个动作皱起的睡袍。“对你我来说，今晚真是个忙碌的夜晚。”

哈利的话中有话，埃格西却厌倦了这些无聊的文字游戏。

他张开嘴，刚想反驳他，却改了口。

“我看对某些特别的人来说，夜晚才是他们最适合行动的时机。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“得了吧。”埃格西没好气地说道，他愤怒的同时又有点伤心。

“我还以为你已经厌烦见到我了。”哈利在沉默了片刻说道。

他端起一边的威士忌喝了一口，埃格西注意到里面的冰块几乎融化了。

我想见你。

“没错，我现在很讨厌你。”他这话脱口而出，几乎没有经过思考。

哈利似乎愣住了。

“但是我还是很想你。”

哈利看着他，脸上带着十分复杂的表情。也许他根本没必要去费功夫解读，明白了又能怎样？难道他读懂了对方的面部表情就能让哈利的立场改变吗？ 

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”哈利问道。

“我不知道。”他承认道，“你又知道究竟在做什么吗？你是谁？我们之前的那些事情都是你假装出来的？都是演戏？”

“你说的没错。”

“所以你是个演员喽。”埃格西讽刺道，希望能逼着哈利多说一些有用的信息。

“我只是舞台上那么多个演员之中的一个配角，而你才一直是主角。”

杯子里的威士忌还剩下一点点，哈利却已经站起来，睡袍的系带有些松了。

他拿起自己的酒杯，从他身边经，然后停下，而埃格西感觉自己好像被钉在座位上，动弹不得。

我只是舞台上那么多个演员之中的一个配角，而你才一直是主角。这句话听上去倒有点意思，表面像是在责怪埃格西，责怪他也在演戏。

对，他是个特工，每天他都过着双重生活，连他的母亲都不知道他的真实工作。不过他发誓，总有一天会告诉她真相。

不过舞台又是怎么一回事？

他的背往后一靠，抬头刚好看见哈利的脸。

“兰斯洛特已经到了。”他这才想起梅林一直在监控。

“你已经很累了，对不对？”哈利问道，然后不经过埃格西同意就讲眼镜擅自摘了下来，背对着放在一个远离他们的书架上。“从晚宴上你就一直跟着我。”

埃格西被这个动作搞得莫名其妙的，他尝试去抓回自己的眼镜，但是被哈利躲开了。

“没有眼镜我也可以看清楚你的。”埃格西瞪着哈利说道。

这话却逗笑了哈利。

“你有时候真的自信到让人不可置信。”

“啊，你有时候也是勇敢到让人不可置信。”他将之前在车内的话重复了一遍。

他们只是在漫无目的地调情，埃格西气愤地想到。他是特工，应该收集情报的，但他仍旧没有取得实质上的进展。

他厌倦哈利·哈特的话中有话，这会十分妨碍他的工作，但是埃格西知道，不明白哈利在暗示什么，也许只是因为他自己太笨了。 

“你还在听吗？”

“我在想你刚所说的话是什么意思罢了。”

“关于你自信的那一部分？”

埃格西没有接话。从宴会上开始，哈利的回答模棱两可，他也一直拒绝回答埃格西的问题，一直在试图把话题岔开 。

他忽然想起刚才在车上的发现。如果哈利已经加入了瓦伦丁，那么他应该是敌人，埃格西重新找上他不过是自投罗网。但是他这种左顾右盼的表现，好像在防止埃格西被什么人发现一样。

埃格西努力思考着，忽然他似乎明白了什么，但是他需要哈利的确认。埃格西从沙发上站起来，慢慢靠近了哈利。他的神情夹杂着暧昧，然后牵起对方的手。

“我说我厌烦你。”他沙哑着声音说道。

监视？他在哈利的掌心处写到。

哈利在意识到他写了什么之后，几乎不可察觉地点了点头。

“我是很痛恨你欺骗了我。”埃格西故意咬牙切齿地说道，他无限贴近了哈利。 

“盖瑞。”

哈利没有喊他的昵称，这很少见。不过从另一个角度来看，这也许坐实了埃格西的想法。从进门到现在，哈利没有喊过一声“埃格西”。

别担心。他继续写到。在哪里？

他看到哈利的喉结上下窜动着，却没有给出任何指示。埃格西抬起头，望着对方。只见哈利抬手抚上他的脸庞，手指滑动到埃格西左耳旁边，帮他捋了捋头发。

“你的头发乱了。”

埃格西有些明白了。

他早该猜到，那道疤痕底下藏着一些东西。哈利，阿诺德教授，还有瓦伦丁的女助手，这些都是他们已经锁定的线索人物。而通过耳下植入这样的方式，瓦伦丁可以更好地监控他们，以免他们泄露自己的秘密。

埃格西将自己的头乖顺地放在哈利的肩膀处，他要让监听的人以为他不过是来找哈利叙叙旧情的。 

他歪了歪头，想从哈利那里得到更多的提示。

哈利叹了一口气，明白了埃格西的话中话。“没有了，你该离开了。”

“哈利，”埃格西抬起头，直视年长男人的眼睛，他还不想离开。如果这样的监视让哈利处于危险的境地，那么他更加不能袖手旁观了。

“晚安，年轻人。”哈利的表情突然变得坚定起来，他已经下定决心让埃格西离开。“你该离开了。我很抱歉我欺骗了你，但是我们已经没有办法回到从前了。” 

说完，他果断地推开埃格西。

***

“我不明白，兰斯洛特。”埃格西气鼓鼓地回到了车上，罗茜一直都在车上待命。

“你不明白什么？”兰斯洛特——也就是罗茜疑惑地看着他。

“刚才气氛那么好，而且我们完全可以继续演下去而不被发现。”埃格西说道，而罗茜忍不住翻了个白眼。

“提示一下，你的蜜罐任务成功概率是我们之中排倒数的。”

“我觉得我们现在不应该探讨这个……”埃格西开始打岔。“梅林，你当时也在监听，你觉得有什么不对劲吗？” 

“我都说过了，你们调情的时候就当我死了。”梅林没好气地说道。

埃格西气鼓鼓地哼了一声，反驳道：“调情个鬼，我只是为了完成任务。”

罗茜不想听他们两个无聊的斗嘴，于是开口道：“所以，瓦伦丁对利用那道伤疤下面藏着的东西在监视所有和他有关系的人？”

“我想是的。”埃格西说道。“问题是，那是什么东西？”

“加拉哈德，你觉得你能再接近一次哈利吗？”梅林问道。

埃格西想了想，有点沮丧地说道：“即便我想，我觉得他已经不会让我再接近他了。”

“我认同加拉哈德，”罗茜附和道。“而且在短期内你最好都不要尝试和哈利接触了，尤其是他处于监听的情况下，瓦伦丁很可能已经知道了你们今晚的见面，过于频繁的接触只会让人起疑。”

想到这里埃格西就觉得头疼。他跟哈利的接触的确是太频繁了，研讨会，晚宴，还有今天晚上的私人见面。只要稍加打听，就知道盖瑞·埃文斯这个人在最近这段时间内都围着哈利转。瓦伦丁和他的女助手看起来十分狡猾，再多的接触必然会让他们起疑心。

“所以，梅林，该我上场了吧？”罗茜突然说道。

“你要去接近哈利？”埃格西有点惊讶，如果罗茜去，那就真的是《窈窕淑女》了。

“不，”梅林说道，“兰斯洛特要去会一会阿诺德教授。”

***


End file.
